


Fake It

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Garnet and Amethyst are running an errand for Greg, unfortunately they can't find a parking place, but Garnet has a plan.





	

Amethyst let out a loud groan that filled up the small van. Then another, and another, and another. This was SO boring, why did she get stuck running errands? She should had offered to go on that mission with Pearl, but nooooo. Here she was with Garnet, in Greg's crappy van, trying to pick up diapers for Steven while Greg was out with a cold and camped out on Vidalia's couch.

Garnet let out a sigh and stopped the van at a red light before glancing at Amethyst.

"What is it?" Garnet finally asked.

"I'm BORED, that's what." Amethyst huffed with a pout. "Can't this thing go any faster? Why are we stopping?"

"Amethyst, remember?" Garnet adjusted her shades. "Green light means go and red light means stop."

Amethyst frowned and crossed her arms. "Stupid lights...." she grumbled bitterly as said lights turned green. 

It seemed like everything was out to get her today. No new episodes of Little Butler were airing, Greg was too sick to even watch any reruns with her, Vidalia was busy taking care of Greg and Sour Cream, Rose was gone, and she was here running boring errands. 

It was then Amethyst got a glimmer of hope, the supermarket was in sight! She was saved! Once they got this boring task out of the way she could go off and have some real fun! Like going through the trash cans to find cool things to add to her room, or finding a way to annoy Pearl when she got back from that mission, or maybe even-

"Don't get your hopes up." Garnet warned bluntly.

"Aw, why not?" Amethyst frowned and glanced at Garnet. Come on, she wanted to get this task over with and go do something fun for a change. 

"Theirs no parking spaces available right now." she explained.

"What do you mean?" Amethyst questioned, gesturing to the parking spots with pink signs in front of them. "I see plenty of spaces!" 

"Amethyst, those are for pregnant people." Garnet informed, still driving around the supermarket's parking lot.

"Ugh, we're never gonna get those diapers!" Amethyst fumed. "Can't we just use those ones I got ages ago?"

"Don't fret." Garnet said, not an ounce of dismay in her tone unlike Amethyst. She drove the van out of the lot and back onto the road. 

"Where are we going?" Amethyst questioned with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Amethyst?" Garnet began as she kept her gaze on the busy road. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Amethyst gave a hearty laugh. 

Garnet chuckled with a smile on her face as she kept driving. Amethyst grinned, glad she was finally going to get to have some fun for once.

Few hours later as well as a few burgers, boxes of fries, milkshakes, pizzas, sundaes, meatball subs, cans of soda, buckets of fried chicken, soft and hard shell tacos, a few dozen candy bars, cookies, pasta, garlic bread, and some bowls of mashed potatoes topped with cheese and gravy later, they were still driving. Amethyst pondered how Garnet could afford so much food, she learned that you needed 'money' to be able to buy food. But hey, she was getting to eat yummy food, so Amethyst wasn't going to dare question a thing!

She licked a little smear of gravy off her upper lip and took a big swing of her soda, letting out a loud burp afterwards. 

"Full?" Garnet asked as she kept driving, she hasn't eaten much aside from a box of fries she nibbled the on every now and then. 

"Nope!" Amethyst beamed proudly. She was well known as a bottomless pit and was proud of that.

Garnet grinned. "Perfect, because we have one last stop that I think you're like." 

"I like the sound of that already!" Amethyst laughed. It wasn't long before Garnet pulled up to a drive thru that belonged to a coffee shop and ordered a dozen donuts. That was music to Amethyst's ears, and the smell of the fresh bake donuts was sheer bliss. She eagerly tried to reach over and grab at the large pink box. "Gimmie!"

"Just wait." Garnet replied, holding the box just out of reach with one hand, while the other one drove the van into the coffee shop's parking lot. Once the van was park, Garnet opened the box, revealing all twelve donuts in their sugary sweet glory. "Help yourself." 

Amethyst wasted no time picking up a donut coated in rainbow sprinkles and devouring it. Taking but a mere second to savour the sweet pastry and gently crunch of the sprinkles. Next up was a good old fashion chocolate dipped donut, Amethyst licked her lips before shoving the whole pastry into her mouth. Her tastebuds being met with that nice and sweet chocolate dip that coated the top of the donut. Now Amethyst decided it was time for a personal favourite, a jelly filled donut. She grabbed it and down the hatch it went, the sticky goodness of the strawberry jam filling was soon inside of her. 

Even with her lips coated in white powdered sugar, she didn't brother to lick them clean and instead reached for a Boston cream, taking a large bite and instantly getting that sticky cream filling and polishing it off with a second bite. Oh this was soooooo good! Why couldn't running all errands be this fun? She hummed and picked up a plain one this time, shoving the whole thing in her mouth so she would be able to enjoy that nice cake like texture a plain donut could offer. Amethyst then selected a maple bacon donut. Whoever thought of putting bacon and donuts together was the smartest person in the whole galaxy. So she actually took the time to somewhat savour the sugary taste of maple and the saltiness of the bacon and it's crunch.

Suddenly, Amethyst stopped after that sixth pastry. She felt...Full? It felt so odd to her, like a tight ache in her gut. 

"You alright?" Garnet asked, taking notice of Amethyst's sudden stop in eating.

"I...I think I'm...Full?" that felt so weird to say. She was known for being a bottomless pit and being able to eat so much in one sitting. But here she was with that tight ache that she guess could be described as full. 

"You? Full?" Garnet questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah... Weird, right?" Amethyst shrugged, finally licking the sticky mess off her lips from the donuts.

Garnet frowned and took the pink box that contained the rest of the remaining donuts, looking at the six uneaten donuts, then to Amethyst, who was sporting a small stuffed pooch.

"No use letting them go to waste." Garnet said as she plucked up a honey cruller in her hand. "Now open up."

"You're kidding, right?" 

"No, now come on." she held the cruller near Amethyst's mouth. "You only have half a dozen left." 

Not in the mood to argue, Amethyst opened her mouth and allowed Garnet to feed her the honey cruller. She tasted the sweet savoury glaze that coated the pastry and the light texture of the inside. 

"Good job." Garnet grinned, wiping Amethyst's purple lips with a napkin before getting another donut. "Chocolate glaze, one of your favourites." 

Amethyst let out a groan but opened her mouth, eating the chocolate cake like donut. That tight ache in her stomach just kept getting worst and worst with each bite she took. 

"Ugh...." Amethyst groaned, rubbing her taut stomach in hopes to sooth that uncomfortable full feeling.

"Your fine, now open up." Garnet ordered gently, a chocolate toasted coconut donut in her hand.

Amethyst thought about saying no, but how often did she get to stuff herself with such good food? She let Garnet feed her the ninth pastry. Her jaws felt sore from chewing so much, did everyone who ever felt 'full' feel like this? If so then she sort of pitied everyone she ever dragged into an eating contest.

"Are we done yet?" Amethyst asked, cradling her full belly.

"Nearly." Garnet plucked up another donut. "Look, they still have pumpkin spice." she mused and pressed the donut to Amethyst's lips, giving her little choice but to eat the donut that reminded everyone of fall. 

"Can we stop?" Amethyst requested. "Take a little break?"

"We only have two left, you can handle it. I know you can." Garnet encourage and selected another donut for Amethyst to eat.

Only two more, she could handle that...Right? Garnet had future vision, so if this was going to poof her she wouldn't be doing this. It was just another two donuts, she could eat that no problem.... Well hopefully.

Amethyst allowed Garnet to feed her the donut, which was coated in a thick layer of cinnamon and sugar. It was so darn sweet, but she somehow managed to eat the donut.

"There, just one more." 

Okay, one more... She only needed to eat one more and then she would be done. But she felt so freaking full right now, could her stomach even fit one last donut? Well, guess she would have to find out. This time the donut was dipped in white chocolate and coated in almond slices. It tasted so rich, but so darn filling and sweet. Soon the sickeningly sweet donut was gone. Amethyst panted and took a moment to unbuckle her seatbelt, in hopes of relieving some of the pressure.

"Ugh, just poof me." Amethyst grumbled. 

"Not yet, we still have an errand to run." Garnet said as she drove the van out of the parking space and back onto the road.

"But you said all the parking spots were gone." Amethyst reminded.

"Not all of them." Garnet smirked.

Few minutes later they were once again in the parking lot of the supermarket, which was still packed to the brim with other cars.

"See, no spaces are available." Amethyst argued.

"This one is." she replied, driving the van into one of the maternity parking spots.

"But you said only pregnant people could park here." Amethyst frowned and looked at Garnet.

"Exactly." Garnet smiled and patted Amethyst's full middle. "And I think your little food baby is all the more reason to park here."

For a second Amethyst didn't know whether to be impressed that Garnet came up with such a plan, or annoyed that Garnet took advantage of her appetite. 

"How did you even know how much food I would need until I was fu-"

"Future vision."

"Of course." Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"Now come on, we got some diapers to buy." Garnet mused and gave Amethyst a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Only if I get a foot rub afterwards." Amethyst huffed.


End file.
